scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomb Worlds
Tomb Worlds are the innumerable planets that the Necrons hibernated within for billions of years. With these inhabitants forgotten, many tomb worlds were settled by other species who were unaware of the danger lurking within until the Necrons awoke from their Great Sleep. Often, Tomb Worlds will contain ruins of the ancient Necrontyr civilization. The Necrons slumbered within massive, cavernous rooms. They are maintained from repair facilities manned by automated Canoptek Scarabs. It is as yet unknown how many Tomb Worlds exist and where they all may be. Types of Tomb Worlds Crownworlds These are the most important of all of the Tomb Worlds, and are the oldest. These were the wealthiest worlds of the Necrons, and had the most access to resources. As such, they have the most state of the art stasis facilities and are the most likely to have weathered the millenia without undue harm. These are likely to be the homes of the rulers of each Necron Dynasty. Coreworlds The most numerous of the Tomb Worlds, Coreworlds make up the heart of what was once the Necrontyr Empire. The leaders of these worlds are most likely close to the rulers of their region's dynasty, and so these stasis facilities are sure to have been well constructed and well maintained by robotic scarabs. Fringeworlds These worlds are of the least importance to the Necrons, and will likely have a smaller population resting within. These were often poor worlds without a wealth of resources, and that often shows when the Necrons slumbering within awaken. Activation Few things in the Milky Way are as terrifying as being on a Tomb World as those Necrons within it come out of stasis. First, swarms of scarabs and Tomb Spyders are released to attend to the needs of those in stasis. Following this, the Necron Warriors are awakened. They immediately being reconnaissance of the surrounding area, surveying the planet for any threats. Based on the information the Warriors gather, the Tomb World continues its automated awakening of its inhabitants, bringing online whatever the circumstances warrant next. When another civilization has settled on the planet, the systems of the Tomb World are pre-determined to act in the most aggressive way possible. Aside from rapidly awakening their population and eradicating those who have taken up residence on the planet, the systems of the Tomb World continue to prepare for further onslaught against the "invaders". Eventually, these Tomb Worlds will fire up in unison for "the Harvest", which will be a genocidal bloodbath against all life in the galaxy. List of Known Tomb Worlds This is a list of all the planets known to be Tomb Worlds. There are countless more in the galaxy. * Angelis * Ankeh * Bellicas * Cardrim * Carnac * Cthelmax * Damnos * Drazak * Fordris * Gehenna * Gheden * Gidrim * Interitus Prime * Kaurava III * Kavardia * Kronus * Lorn V * Mandragora * Moebius * Morrigar * Nagathar * Naogeddon * Nymidae * Pavonis * Phaethon IV * Pyrrhia * Rahe's Paradise * Sanctuary 101 * Sarkon * Seidon * Selaaca * Shemnoch * Simia Orichalcae * Somonor * Suranas * Thanatos * Trakonn * Trantis * Zantragora * Zapennec * Zykorak Source Tomb Worlds are derived from Warhammer 40,000. For canon information visit Warhammer 40,000 Wiki. Category:Planets Tomb Worlds Category:T